Bullseye!
|image = Bullseye2.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 313a |broadcast = 134 |story = Martin Olson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |director = Jay Lender |us = September 30, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/bullseye!/ |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "Perry the Actorpus" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Lawrence heads out to attend a speaking engagement on antiques, he unwittingly finds himself participating in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil against Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. As a special host oversees the proceedings, Perry is tasked with monitoring the situation, but Lawrence gets hit with Rodney's "Make-Everything-Evil-Izer," and is crowned the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Meanwhile, Candace is determined to bust the boys but doesn’t realize that they are actually helping with Mom's modern art installation. Across town, the boys are playing a giant game of darts. Episode Summary heading to the convention.]] Phineas and Ferb walk into the backyard, carrying a large dart, where they meet their mother, Linda, who is using a blowtorch. Phineas asks her, "Whatcha doin'?" She replies that she is working on a "junk sculpture" for the upcoming Modern Installation By Moms Charity auction. Linda also mentions that Phineas's step-father, Lawrence, had left to give a lecture, most likely about a historical event. Phineas seems disappointed because he was hoping that Lawrence would play a game of Giant Darts with Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb then leave to carry their dart to the dart in the front yard. Candace is in her room, on the computer. She hears Linda working outside, and thinks the sound is Phineas and Ferb building one of their inventions. She goes downstairs to bust them. Linda leaves to get more materials for her sculpture before Candace arrives. Candace believes that the boys have left in the middle of building, and stays in the backyard to bust them when they return. At the time, Phineas and Ferb were actually in the front yard, preparing to launch their dart. Phineas explains to Isabella that Baljeet and Buford were across town, supposedly preparing the appropriately-sized dartboard, although Buford was only supervising. Phineas and Ferb launch the dart. The dart flies over Lawrence, who is driving in his car, on his way to give his speech. He double-checks the address, which he had written on a piece of paper, that was 9019 Palindrone Road. He accidentally drops the address and when he picks it up, he places it upside down, so that it reads 6106 Palindrome Road, which actually leads to the Danville Arena. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus is entering his secret lair, learning that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are gathering to elect their first supreme leader. Agent P uses his jet pack to fly to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. To enter, he jumps through a window, then accidentally falls through a series of tubes, leading into a large bottle. Dr. Doofenshmirtz says that Agent P is now a "Perry the Platypus in a bottle", similar to a ship in a bottle. He picks up the bottle, with Perry trapped inside, and informs Perry that he is running to be the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and he takes Perry with him. Candace is still in the backyard, waiting for the boys to return. She hears the boys in the front yard and runs to get them, but they take off on another dart before she can see them. While Candace isn't looking, Linda returns, adds more pieces to her sculpture, then drives away to find more things to put on the sculpture. This same thing happens many times throughout the episode, with Candace never realizing that her mother is making the sculpture. members singing We're Evil.]] Afterwards, Lawrence arrives at the Danville Arena, where the televised competition to be the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is taking place. On the stage, dancers, including Dr. Doofenshmirtz singing the song, We're Evil, which is apparently the theme song for the contest. Lawrence appears through a trapdoor in the stage and is mistaken to be one of the top three contestants. The other two contestants are Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney, Doofenshmirtz's greatest evil rival. They compete in various competitions, such as the Mechanical Mother competition and the Swimsuit competition, all of which Lawrence unsurprisingly loses due to his politeness and also that he doesn't fully understand what the contest is for. Backstage, Rodney attempts to use Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-Inator, which he renames the Make-Everything-Evil-Izer to make himself more evil and thus secure his win. Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals his idea and they both fight to be shot with the inator first. The fight accidentally makes the inator hit Lawrence, turning him evil and causing him to win the last round of the competition, where the contestants try to intimidate the others with their most evil glare. Lawrence wins by so many points that he is elected Supreme Leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Major Monogram advises Perry, through Perry's wrist communicator, to remind Lawrence of who he really is to turn him back to normal. Perry uses his jet pack to escape and turn the dart that Phineas and Ferb are riding on towards the Danville Arena. They land in the middle of the arena. Lawrence sees them and he does go back to normal. Lawrence tosses aside his Supreme Leader medal, thus resigning as leader. He, Phineas, and Ferb exit the arena, with Lawrence believing that he has just become the king of the pharmacists. Back at home, men in a truck are taking Linda's junk sculpture away. Candace tries to keep them from doing so, but she fails. Linda sees the sculpture, and Candace thinks that she has finally busted the boys. Linda puts the last piece on the sculpture, a coat hanger, then informs Candace that she had made it to sell in the Modern Installation By Moms Charity auction. The men take the sculpture to away to the auction while Candace watches in disappointment. Songs * We're Evil * The Ballad of Klimpaloon (Instrumental) End Credits Last verse of We're Evil Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? By Phineas: By Isabella: Perry's entrance to his lair He uses a remote to open a narrow panel in the side of the house, rolls into it, and lands in his seat in his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Rodney is revealed to be from South Dakota. *Many possibly new members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are revealed in this episode. *Dr. Diminuitive apparently has a Napoleon complex. Errors *When the giant dart hits the center of the mark of the stage, the mark is seen but when Lawrence goes to Phineas and Ferb and shakes hands, the mark is gone. *During the beginning of the song, Dr. Bloodpudding can be seen on both the left and right side of the stage. *After the swimsuit competition, Lawrence has 8 points. But when the glare contest starts Lawrence has 6 points, then he has 0. *Technically, Doofenshmirtz made a Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, not a Make-Everything-Evil-Izer, so Rodney would be right in that it isn't the same thing. *On the second Dart throw Baljeet says they are in the triple ring, and Buford says that they only in the one-point wedge, they are really on the double score ring of the 14-point wedge *The Audience at the pageant constantly switched between members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and what looked like a audience filled with actual people. Also, many of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. audience members looked the same or were sitting in multiple places at one time. Production Information * This episode aired on Disney Channel On Demand on September 29, 2011. International Premieres *December 4, 2011 (AFN Europe) Continuity *The mad scientist from "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" appears again. *This is the 5th one-word episode. The others were: "Rollercoaster", "S'Winter", "Atlantis" and "Canderemy". It is also the second one-word episode in Season 3. The other one is "Canderemy". *Rodney makes another appearance. He previously appeared in "Nerdy Dancin'", "Robot Rodeo", and "A Real Boy". *Heinz interacts with Lawrence for the third time since "Finding Mary McGuffin" and "Road Trip". *It was mentioned again that Perry likes hot-dogs, as shown in "Backyard Aquarium" *Doofenshmirtz is seen rollerskating into a toilet in his underwear and shouting "It won't stop flushing!". A video of this was previously seen in "Tip of the Day". *Rodney builds a Make-Everything-Evil-Izer, an exact replica of Doofenshmirtz's Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator from "Day of the Living Gelatin". *Klimpaloon from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" was mentioned when Lawrence's bathing suit was described. Also, a portion of the ''The Ballad of Klimpaloon is also played in the background. *When Lawrence sees the boys, some clips from past episodes are shown. Some include "I Was a Middle-Aged Robot", "Magic Carpet Ride", "The Lake Nose Monster", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!, and "Candace Loses Her Head". *Linda mentions lip synching again. The Danville arena is also seen. Both were from "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". *This is the second episode that Mount Rushmore is mentioned, the first being "Candace Loses Her Head". *Rodney makes an izer instead of an inator, implying that he makes "izer" not inators, as seen in "A Real Boy", but in "Robot Rodeo" he makes an Inator. Allusions * The arches and format used during the musical number is similar to "The Muppet Show Theme" from The Muppet Show and the upcoming movie The Muppets. * Lawrence's line, "Today Danville, tomorrow the world!", is a play on Adolf Hitler's famous quote, "Today Germany, tomorrow the world!" *During the song, when they point to Dr. Diminuitive there seems to be a crab hand among the hands pointing at Dr. Diminuitive. This is a fairly well researched genetic anomaly called ectrodactylity, in which only the pinky and thumb are developed. *'The Creature from the Black Lagoon' - Rodney's swimsuit looks quite similar to the titular creature from this iconic monster film. *'Futurama' - The crab hand could possibly be Dr. Zoidberg's hand from Futurama. *'TUFF Puppy' - The pageant is similar to the Doomies award show. *'The Big Bang Theory' - During the song, there is an evil scientist resembling Dr. Sheldon Cooper. *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' - One of the evil scientists has a green shirt with a triangle on it, similar to the lab coat worn by Dr. Frank-N-Furter in Rocky Horror. Richard O'Brien, creator and star (Riff Raff) of Rocky Horror, voices Lawrence; and Tim Curry (who played Frank-N-Furter on stage and screen) provided voices for another P&F episode, "A Hard Day's Knight". *'Kim Possible' - The whole idea of a pleasant-natured, slightly goofy character being turned evil due to the malfunction of a weapon at a villains' convention is very similar to the plot in the Kim Possible episode "Bad Boy." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tom Bergeron as L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil Host * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Joe Orrantia as Rodney References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher